Peter Facinelli
'Peter Facinelli ' (née le Novembre 26, 1973 dans le Queens à New York) apparaît dans les cinq films Twilight comme Carlisle Cullen. Il a également joué dans la série télévisée Supergirl. Biographie Facinelli a grandi à Ozone Park, dans le Queens. Il est le fils d'immigrés italiens Bruna, une femme au foyer, et Pierino Facinelli, un serveur. Il a fréquenté l'école préparatoire St. Francis à Fresh Meadows, NY. Il a étudié le théâtre à l'Atlantic Theatre Company à New York. ses professeurs étaient William H. Macy, Felicity Huffman, Giancarlo Esposito et Camryn Manheim. Carrière Facinelli a fait ses débuts dans le long métrage Angela en 1995 de Rebecca Miller et a attiré l'attention des critiques dans le téléfilm The Price of Love plus tard dans l'année. En 1996, Facinelli a joué contre la future épouse Jennie Garth dans An Unfinished Affair. D'autres rôles à la télévision ont suivi, dont un rôle dans After Jimmy (1996) et un abandon scolaire dans Calm at Sunset. Facinelli a joué dans le drame Touch Me (1997) sur le thème du sida en 1997, et a partagé la vedette en tant que lycéen dans deux longs métrages de 1998, Dancer, Texas Pop. 81, et ne peut pas attendre. Facinelli est apparu dans le film de science-fiction Supernova avec James Spader en 2000. Il a fait des apparitions dans Riding in Cars with Boys en 2001 et Scorpion King en 2002, suivi d'un rôle principal dans le drame Fox Fastlane. Facinelli a joué un rôle récurrent dans la série HBO Six Feet Under en 2004, et a joué un rôle dans la série originale de FX Damages à partir de 2007. Facinelli a joué dans Hollow Man 2 avec Christian Slater. Après avoir retrouvé Amanda, Facinelli a interprété Carlisle Cullen dans l'adaptation cinématographique de Twilight. Il a repris son rôle dans New Moon, Eclipse et Breaking Dawn. Il a partagé le rôle de Dr. Fitch Cooper dans la série humoristique Nurse Jackie de 2009-2015. Facinelli est apparu en 2012 comme un pickpocket qui découvre qu'il est sur le point d'être un père dans le film Loosies, qu'il a écrit. Le film a rapidement été très réussi. Peter a joué dans Supergirl de CBS en tant que Maxwell Lord, le principal antagoniste de la série. Vie privé Facinelli a rencontré sa femme, Jennie Garth, sur le tournage d'An Unfinished Affair, un film réalisé en 1996 pour la télévision. Ils se sont mariés le 20 janvier 2001. Lui et Garth ont trois filles ensemble: Luca Bella (30 juin 1997), Lola Ray (6 décembre 2002) et Fiona Eve (30 septembre 2006). Le 28 mars 2012, Facinelli a demandé le divorce. Il est actuellement fiancé à l'actrice Jamie Alexander qu'il a rencontré lors du tournage de son film Loosies. Filmographie Série *''New York, police judiciaire'' (1995) *''The Wright Verdicts'' (1995) *''Fastlane'' (2002-2003) *''Six pieds sous terre'' (2004-2005) *''Enemies'' (2006) *''American Dad !'' (2006) *''New York, unité spéciale'' (2006) *''Insatiable'' (2007) *''Damages'' (2007) *''Nurse Jackie'' (2009-2013) *''CollegeHumor Originals'' (2011) *''Glee'' (2013) *''Supergirl'' (2015-2016) *''American Odyssey'' (2015) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2017) Films *''Angela'' (1995) *''The Price of Love'' (1995) *''Foxfire'' (1996) *''Cœur de vengeance'' (1996) *''After Jimmy'' (1996) *''D'amour et de courage'' (1997) *''Dancer, Texas, le rêve de la ville'' (1998) *''Big Party'' (1998) *''Telling You'' (1998) *''Welcome to Hollywood'' (1998) *''The Big Kahuna'' (1999) *''End of Innocence'' (1999) *''Blue Ridge Fall'' (1999) *''Supernova'' (2000) *''Ropewalk'' (2000) *''Honest'' (2000) *''Rennie's Landing'' (2001) *''Séduction fatale'' (2001) *''Écarts de conduite'' (2001) *''Le Roi scorpion'' (2002) *''Chloe'' (2005) *''Enfants terribles'' (2005) *''L'homme sans ombre 2'' (2006) *''The Lather Effect'' (2006) *''Arc'' (2006) *''Touch the Top of the World'' (2006) *''Battle Olympia'' (2007) *''That Guy'' (2007) *''Lily'' (2007) *''Reaper'' (2008) *''Finding Amanda'' (2008) *''Twilight - Chapitre 1 : Fascination'' (2008) *''Twilight - Chapitre 2 : Tentation'' (2009) *''Twilight - Chapitre 3 : Hésitation'' (2010) *''Twilight - Chapitre 4 : Révélation 1ère partie'' (2011) *''Run or Die'' (2011) *''Twilight - Chapitre 5 : Révélation 2ème partie'' (2012) *''Gallows Hill'' (2013) *''Walter'' (2013) *''Freezer'' (2013) *''The Damned'' (2014) Catégorie:Acteurs